supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Foro:Alliance
Hola a todos, bueno; se que estos días hemos estado un poco inactivos, pero supongo que todos tenemos nuestros problemas. Bien, iré al grano; hace unos meses discutimos la posible alianza con Smash-Bros-Wiki.com, pero lo cierto es que esa wiki está un poco más inactiva que esta, y ofrece menos información de la que nosotros tratamos de dar. La otra opción es, el proyecto de NIWA llamado, de igual manera, SmashWiki; propongo una alianza con ellos para reforzar los lazos que existen entre nosotros los jugadores de Smash Bros. Ahora bien, sería algo parecido a Wikipedia cuando enlaza al mismo artículo en otros idiomas. Hablé hace poco con un administrador del sitio y al principio se pensó que sería imposible pues pensaba que NIWA no permitía enlaces a Wikia, pero ya se descubrió que no hay problema, de igual manera, yo hablé con Bola, quien me aseguró que no hay problema en enlazar a un proyecto externo a Wikia. Espero su respuesta usando las plantillas a favor o en contra y un porque. (Ahora lo paso a inglés para que ellos lo lean también). Translation Hi you all, I know these days we have been a little inactive, but I guess we all have our own problems. ok I'm gonna say this; some months ago we discussed a possible alliance with super-smash-bros.wikia, but certainly that wiki is even more inactive than this and doesn't bring the information we try to bring. But we another option and is the NIWA project called SmashWiki too; I want us to get an alliance with them, so we can get something like a friendship with who likes to play Smash Bros. It will be something like Wikipedia when it adds links to the same page but in another language. Recently, I talked with the administrator of SmashWiki and, at first, we thought that our alliance was impossible because he thought NIWA doesn't allow "Wikia" links, but he was wrong. We already know that there's no problem. So, I talked with bola who have told me "there's no problem by linking sites out of wikia" I'll wait your answer using the templates I mentioned before which means I agree or which means I don't agree and explaining why. Votos , Bueno yo hice el foro, es ovbio que estoy a favor. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 14:46 24 abr 2013 (UTC) . No quiero que SmashPedia deba depender de otra wiki para explicar sus artículos y menos en una wiki en inglés. Nuestra wiki debería ser losuficientemente capaz como para explicar con detalle nuestros artículos sin la necesidad de dejar enlaces a una wiki externa, que para colmo está en otro idioma.--Seba 20 90 (Muro) 13:18 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Comentarios Es bueno que pongas los enlaces donde se han discutido este tipo de cosas: 1, 2. Dos preguntas: 1. Aparte de mencionarse una wiki en otra y viceversa, ¿qué otras cosas conlleva la alianza? o ¿es solo eso? 2. ¿De qué manera haríamos las menciones? Es decir, ¿cómo irían en los artículos? igual que las demás wikis aliadas o habría otra forma. Ya que cabe decir que la mayoría de los artículos nuestros estarían enlazando a SmashWiki. --Wesley777i 20:23 24 abr 2013 (UTC) :es algo similar a Wikipedia en el momento en que enlaza a todas las demás páginas y por ende ellos también nos mencionarán, será una motivación para terminar de crear todos los artículos que nos falta. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 23:48 24 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Perdóname Fenix, pero me has dejado con las mismas dos dudas. --Wesley777i 20:19 25 abr 2013 (UTC) :::En resumen, si; la alianza consiste en sólo dejar los enlaces y la forma en la que los enlazaríamos sería en la misma manera que las wikis aliadas, no obstante, mi plan es que la alianza sea solo en artículos de ssb, como las páginas de luchador, las de glitches. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 23:56 25 abr 2013 (UTC) ::::No estoy en contra de la alianza, pero no veo conveniente poner los enlaces en los artículos como las wikis aliadas; existe una diferencia entre enlazar los artículos de SmashWiki en SmashPedia y enlazar los artículos de otras wikis de otros juegos aquí, y es lo siguiente: cuando se enlaza a otra wiki de otros juegos, les mostramos un enlace con más información respecto al contenido del artículo en otras sagas de juegos, no hay problema; en cuanto a SmashWiki, pues ya es diferente, en primer lugar, estamos hablando de un idioma diferente, y sí, mucha gente hoy en día sabe inglés, pero hay que tener en cuenta que no todo el que venga aquí sabrá inglés, si ve un enlace al wiki en inglés "con más información" entonces daría lo mismo si viene aquí o si va a traductor google, enlaza la página y la traduce, así también va para quien sabe inglés, más vale ir donde ve que hay más información si domina ambos idiomas. Pero bueno, como dije al principio, no estoy en contra de la alianza, la cual conlleva enlazar artículos de una wiki y otra, mi sugerencia es que se haga igual que en WikiDex: El artículo Bola de sombra, como bien se puede ver en el último cuadro de la derecha (cuarto cuadro a la izquierda en monobook), el cual dice "Otras Pokédex" ahí están enlazadas varias páginas con información del mismo artículo, creo que podríamos ponerlo de esa manera y sería mejor, pues no lo estamos escondiendo pero tampoco resaltando demasiado, y claro, sin poner "más información aquí" porque si hablamos del mismo tema en el mismo contexto, pues nos estaríamos degradando nosotros. Eso es lo que pienso. Saludos --Wesley777i 23:26 27 abr 2013 (UTC)